


Misión: Kichiro

by MIRAI98



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRAI98/pseuds/MIRAI98
Summary: La rutinaria vida que tienen Magma y Yo cambiará con la llegada de un pequeño miembro al reino de la ciencia. Y juntos descubrirán que por más distintos que sean, irán aceptando sus diferencias teniendo nuevas experiencias como compañeros, amigos, novios y como familia.*Nota:- Personaje Original Principal (OC)- Relación Yaoi[Los personajes del manga/anime le pertenecen a Richiro Inagaki y Boichi; excepto el OC]
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Magma & Uei You, Magma/Uei You
Kudos: 4





	Misión: Kichiro

**Author's Note:**

> (Las palabras en cursiva significan el pensamiento de los personajes.)

Era un día cualquiera en el reino de la ciencia, encontrando y armando las piezas de las personas petrificadas, echarles el agua milagrosa y reuniéndolas con sus familias. Si, un día normal. O al menos lo fue hasta que las chicas que estaban despetrificando a la gente al norte de Kamakura, tuvieron un problema.

\- ¡Senku-kun! - llamó la mejor amiga del científico - ¿Qué sucede? Yuzuriha - Tenemos un pequeño percance. - dijo la pelimarrón en un tono preocupado. - Este niño. Recién lo acabamos de despetrificar, pero no logramos encontrar a sus padres. - Senku escucho mientras observaba al infante, parecía tener unos 9 o 10 años, la misma altura de Suika, tal vez unos 5 centímetros más alto, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos castaños, piel clara, vestía una camisa blanca con un short negro, medias negras y zapatos marrones, todos hechos por el grupo textil de Yuzuriha - ¿Buscaron en los cercanías de donde lo encontraron? - Si, a cada persona que despetrificamos le preguntamos si es pariente o algún conocido de él, pero ninguno lo reconoció. - Ay, pobrecito. - dijo Gen acercándose al niño y acariciando su cabeza, dijo - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Senku - lo miró con una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz y brillo en sus ojos - No. Tú no sabes cuidar niños, y yo menos. Queda descartada esa opción. - Pero, Senku chaaan - Me niego. Además, existe la posibilidad de hallar a sus padres. ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó mirando de frente al menor - Mmm… - Debe tener miedo - dijo el mentalista viendo cómo retrocedía un poco ocultándose detrás de Yuzuriha, acción que conmovió a la chica - No tienes porque temer. Él solo quiere ayudarte, si le dices tu nombre, apellido y edad, volverás a reunirte con tu familia. - hablo la pelimarrón un poco más suave de lo usual - Ki-Kichiro Yoshida - dijo el niño con timidez - ¿Y cuántos años tienes? - dijo el científico - Nu nueve - respondió agachando su cabeza viendo al suelo - Ya me lo suponía. Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Yuzuriha, dile a uno de los ayudantes de Minami que tome una foto de Kichiro y saque bastantes copias. Con eso, será más fácil ya que pondremos carteles con su foto e información en cada parte del reino científico. A parte, tú y los demás que están a cargo de despetrificar a las personas en otros sectores llevarán sus carteles para preguntarles si son sus familiares o lo conocen. Y notifiquen cualquier información que les digan - explicó notando que comprendían lo que decía - Entiendo, Senku. Pero, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? - dijo la Yuzuriha posando su mano en el hombro del niño - Ya tengo al dúo que se va a encargar. - habló sonriendo con una expresión rara.

Luego de quince minutos, un hombre de cabello rubio con contextura robusta y un chico pelimarrón con atuendo policial discutían yendo a la base central - ¿Por qué te llamaría a ti? Si eres el más idiota del equipo - dijo el joven policía - ¡¿Ah?! Tú eres el más idiota, idiota - respondió el pelirrubio. Cuando llegaron al cuartel general, encontraron a Senku, Gen, Yuzuriha y un pequeño niño que se escondió detrás de la chica al escucharlos gritar - ¡Oigan, dejen de pelear o los mandaré al monte Fuji a traer más minerales! - dijo el científico alzando la voz, cosa que los chicos se callaron entendiendo la amenaza - Está bien. No hace falta que te aloques, Senku - dijo el rubio - Bien, escuchen. Les voy a dar una muy importante misión - Oh genial, estaba muy aburrido vigilando la costa de la playa, ¿Cuál es la misión? - dijo el pelimarrón - Okay, aquí lo tienen - dijo agarrando al infante de los hombros poniéndolo delante de ellos - Este niño es su misión. Tienen que cuidarlo, vigilarlo, alimentarlo, asearlo, etc. Todo lo principal que necesita un niño - ¡¿Qué?! - Mira, dulzura. Estos dos se llaman, Magma y Yo. Ellos se encargaran de cuidarte, pero si pasa algo puedes venir con nosotros, ¿Está bien? - explicó el ilusionista sujetando su mano brindándole confianza - Si - contestó formando una pequeña sonrisa - Debes estar bromeando. Yo no voy a ser niñero - dijo el policía molesto - Y yo no pienso trabajar con este imbécil - añadió el rubio - Vamos, chicos. Recién lo despetrificamos y no hallamos a sus padres o algún familiar. No hay ninguna persona que responda por él - dijo la artesana viendo como el semblante de ambos cambió, el policía sintió un poco de compadecimiento y el mayor lo veía como un fastidio - Bueno, ¿Y por qué nosotros? Cualquier otra persona podría cuidarlo - preguntó el policía - No, todos estarán ocupados durante los próximos meses construyendo otras máquinas - dijo el científico - Además, esta será una buena oportunidad para que colaboren en equipo y sean responsables - comentó el joven mago - De acuerdo. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer y ustedes un niño que cuidar - finalizó Senku empujando a los dos afuera con el niño siguiendolos - Hasta luego, ya sabes. Si hay una emergencia o un problema grave puedes acudir a nosotros - dijo Yuzuriha despidiéndose. 

Mientras iban por los caminos asfaltados, el policía tomó la iniciativa de hablar con el infante - Oye niño, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Kichiro Yoshida - respondió aún tímido - ¿Y cuántos años tienes? - preguntó mirándolo desde arriba - Nueve - No hablas mucho, ¿Cierto? - dijo el más alto - No lo molestes, tarado. Ven Kichiro, iremos a la playa para asegurarnos de que no haya delincuentes y arrestarlos por las cosas malas que hicieron - habló un tanto animado para demostrarle al rubio que será mejor protector - ¡Bien! Haz tus cosas policíacas, yo continuaré cultivando - dijo molesto el pelirrubio - Eso haré. Vámonos - contestó tomando la mano del niño. 

Ya estando en la playa, Yo ayuda a subir al niño en la torre de vigilancia que armaron unas semanas antes - ¿Qué tal la vista? - preguntó cerrando la puerta principal - Es increíble - dijo el menor con brillo en sus ojos - Lo es - hablo sonriéndole. Luego de quedarse vigilando la zona por media hora, notó que el pequeño se estaba aburriendo - Kichiro, ¿Quieres jugar con la arena? - Si - dijo bajando con cuidado de no caerse. Abajo en la playa, el menor empezó a hacer figuras con la arena mojada. Verlo le hizo recordar su infancia, en ese tiempo se divertía sin preocupaciones ni problemas - Sabes, cuando era niño me gustaba armar fortalezas de arena - dijo cojiendo mucha arena en sus manos para hacer los muros, enseñándole a Kichiro como moldear para que no se desarme. 

El menor estaba contento de divertirse con el policía, ya no se sentía tan retraído - Yo chan, quedó fabulosa la fortaleza con el castillo - dijo sonriendo - Sii, podríamos decirle a Minami chan que tome una foto de nuestra obra de arte - dijo alegre posicionando sus dedos con una lente de cámara - Espera, ¿Cómo me dijiste? - Te dije Yo chan, ¿Está mal? - habló en tono suave causando que el joven se enterneciera - No, claro que no. Puedes llamarme así - dijo alegre acariciando su cabeza. Luego de llamar a la periodista para que les tomara una foto, ella preguntó - ¿Y de quién es este adorable niño? - Ah Senku nos lo encargó a mí y al tonto de Magma para que lo cuidaramos mientras buscan a sus padres - Ya veo, pero parece que Magma está siendo un mal padre al dejarlos solos - Ni que lo digas.¡Oye! No somos padres. Eso sería muy extraño, a parte jamás en la vida tendría hijos con ese idiota - lo que menciono ocasionó que el menor se pusiera un poco triste de saber que de alguna manera no le agradaba estar con él - El imbécil eres tú. Míralo, ya se resintió - dijo tirándole un zape en la cabeza - Auch - Disculpate con el niño - Lo siento, Kichiro. No quise decir eso, es solo que no creo que sea buena idea tener niños y más con el inmaduro de Magma. Además, dudo que llegue a ser buen padre, no soy una persona responsable - dijo intentando animarlo y a la vez reconociendo su defecto - E-Está bien, entiendo. N-No tienes porqué disculparte, me divertí mucho contigo Yo chan - habló dedicándole una sonrisa -  _ Aww que lindo, no puedo con tanta ternura _ \- pensó el policía acercándose para abrazarlo - En serio lo siento. Prometo que te compensaré por mi estupidez - dijo el pelimarrón con los ojos humedecidos siendo visto por el niño que se avergonzó devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Que linda escena - comentó la rubia observando cómo se separaban - ¿Y a dónde lo llevarás? - No lo sé - Mm ¿Por qué no van con Magma? Él ahora está en los campos sembrando más semillas - No estoy seguro - Anda, este niño necesita conocer a su otra figura paterna momentánea - Okay, ¿Qué dices, quieres ir a recoger frutas y vegetales? - Si, me gustaría - Bien, yo los acompañaré hasta donde inicia el sembrío - dijo la pelirrubia.

Cuando llegaron a los campos, encontraron al rubio poniendo un abono especial que había fabricado el científico para la tierra que ayudaría a crecer a las plantas - Hola Magma, parece que estás ocupado - dijo la joven periodista - Si lo estoy, ¿Necesitas algo? - No, solo hacía compañía a Yo y a Kichiro. Ah cierto, ya está lista tu foto - Gracias Minami chan. Quedó preciosa - Es un placer. Bueno, los dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer - Hasta luego, señorita Minami - dijo el menor despidiéndose - Es un encanto, Magma. Sabes, él quiere ayudarte a cosechar, ¿No es cierto? - dijo mirando al niño - Si - contestó un tanto alegre - Ah bueno, puedes arrancar los tomates que ya están maduros - De acuerdo - Luego de llenar la cesta con tomates, el menor quería coger las manzanas que había en un árbol cerca pero no lograba alcanzar por más que se ponía de puntitas - A ver, seguro así alcanzas mejor - dijo el pelirrubio levantando al menor con sus manos - Gra-Gracias - dijo Kichiro agarrando unas manzanas y soltandolas en la cesta - Oww se ven tan tiernos así. Parecen padre e hijo - decía el policía disfrutando de ese instante - Cállate, idiota. No digas tonterías - Ups Acaso, ¿Te avergüenza? - dijo en tono de burla - No, para nada - contestó el rubio mientras el niño los miraba de manera graciosa como discutían -  _ Creo que será agradable vivir con ellos _ \- pensó el menor gozando del momento.


End file.
